Red Heels And Red Doors
by Doctor-Thirteen
Summary: Remy and Alison wake up to find that they had a one-night stand. How do they choose to react to the whole event? Cadley ONESHOT. Added another chapter, since a lot of you have been requesting it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEP!**_

The alarm in the apartment 2B went off at exactly 6AM on a Monday morning. A sleepy brunette searched around it's surface for the snooze button with her slim fingers, and finally found it. Pressing it, she stretched and pushed the sheets that covered her away. She got up and opened the window, letting the scarce sunlight in. Autumn was slowly replacing summer, so the young brunette decided to bask in the sunlight while it was still present.

She put on some clothes she found on the nearest chair, along with a white labcoat with a silver nametag on it. The tag read 'Dr. Remy Hadley'. Another clever idea their dean of medicine had, to prevent them from avoiding patients. Huffing, she was just about to make her way to the bathroom when…

She noticed blonde locks of hair spread across the pillow next to hers. They did a great job of hiding a woman's face, but apparently, it couldn't keep Remy from recognizing it.

"Damnit." The young doctor muttered to herself. This was exactly like the story of Goldilocks, except she found an attractive blonde has slept in her bed rather than a bear. Shaking her head furiously, she ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, covering her mouth with her hand. When the blonde wakes, the situation was going to get awkward.

Remy recognized her colleague, Dr. Alison Cameron casually sleeping on the bed like she owned the place. It made her want to chuckle, but she was in no mood for it. How drunk was she last night, anyway? How _the hell_ did they end up here? And _what_ in the world did they do?

The sound of the door slamming shit made Alison jump straight up from the bed. She shifted uncomfortably, blinking to adjust to the morning light. The first 5 seconds were a complete blur, and then she realized…

She was in someone else's apartment! This was not the king-sized bed she was used to, though she had to admit it was just as comfortable. Alison noticed lights in the bathroom and froze. Whoever she hooked up with was still there. What if the man wanted her to stay? Became violent? God knows who she let bring her home last night…  
>Alison decided to make a run for it. She dressed as quickly as she could, finding it difficult to find her clothes that were spread all around the room. Finally, when she bent over to pick up her shirt from the chair, something shiny caught her eye.<p>

The nametag was reflecting sunlight. Alison squinted and picked the coat up, trying to work out what it said.

**Dr. Remy Hadley**

Alison's blood ran cold. Her colleague. Her own colleague. And she barely even knew her. Doing her best not to hyperventilate she put her shirt on, clapping her heels. Remy was obviously in the bathroom. She must have felt as ashamed as Alison, whose memory was slowly returning.  
><em>Club. Lights. Fruity drinks. Fancy dresses. Red heels. Red door. A bed. Darkness. Warmth.<em>

Alison shrugged it off and headed toward the bathroom door, knowing from her very hazy memory that the exit was somewhere near. Red door, she spotted them_. Hello freedom!_ She couldn't help but smile in all her panic, and lean against the bathroom door.

"Hey, you weren't bad last night." Alison whispered, knowing Remy was in there somewhere.

Remy blinked in confusion, jaw dropping slightly. She got up and leaned against her side of the door, a small smile creeping up on her. "You either." She purred.

"Same time, same place, tonight?" Alison breathed out somewhat greedily as she could almost feel Remy's smile turning into a grin.

"Sure, why not." She replied, still not having the guts to get out.

All she could hear after that was the clicking of red heels, and the slamming of a red door.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, the night started slowly falling. Remy sat by the small apartment window, watching as the weather changed from sunny to a freaking rainstorm in about two minutes. But hey, that's how it always was in this town. Her blue gaze shifted from building to building, person to person, never stopping to look at anything in particular. She held a cup of coffee in her hands, inhaling its awakening scent. She was thinking about last night. The parts she remembered were pretty exciting. A smile played on her face as she recalled this morning's events as well. Then, all of a sudden, she jumped, spilling a bit of coffee on the rug under her feet.

"Crap." She cursed as she stepped back from it, but something in her voice indicated it wasn't only the rug that made her swear. "Crap, she's coming over tonight."

Slight panic started stabbing at her. It was easy, sleeping with chicks you didn't know. Chicks that left your apartment early in the morning, and became one of the stories you tell when you and your friends have a couple of drinks. But Alison, it was different with her. Not only did Remy know her… intimately… but there was also something about the blonde she just couldn't put her finger on. She was just like her, calm and collected, but feisty when needed.

Remy shook her head to keep herself from thinking about it much further. She put her coffee on the coffee table and began cleaning out the rug. No, Alison wasn't going to show up. Of course, seeing her almost every day at work would become awkward, but it's not as awkward as the blonde showing up at her door. She wiped her hands on her pants once she was done and got up. The doorbell suddenly rung and Remy froze.

"Who is it?" She called, hoping it wasn't who she thought, no, _knew_, it was.

"Pizza delivery!" A muffled voice came as a response.

Remy sighed in relief. She knew she didn't order anything, but the two teenagers next door had pizza every night, so she hoped someone just made a mistake.

"It's two doors down the ha—" Remy began explaining before she even opened the door. Once she did, however, she saw the familiar figure of her colleague waiting for her.

A smile broke out Alison's face. "You actually fell for that?" She asked, obviously amused. "Wow." She commented once the laughing fit was over. In her hands, she held a bottle of champagne, pressed to her chest tightly, as if she were protecting it. Her hair was somewhat damp, and the red dress she wore didn't help out much against the wind and rain.

"Yeah, I just thought…" Remy began, perking up slightly at the sound of her laughter. God, it was like watching a baby smile. Adorable, and you can't look away. An almost smug look came across her face as she watched Alison, despite of the panic that was slowly getting to her. Her heart was racing, but she blamed that on the doorbell that scared her. "Champagne? Aw, babe, you didn't need champagne to get in my pants." She made one of the comments she often used when flirting with women. With men, seducing was much, much easier, but Remy liked a challenge. And conquering her colleague would be her best one yet. Although, watching her stand there in that small red dress, soaking wet, it was uncertain who was seducing who.

"Been there, done that." Alison barked back happily. Her knees trembled ever so slightly. Remy was used to flirting with women, Alison wasn't. So, she just decided to act as if a man was blocking her way in. "Well, are you going to let me in or what?"

"There's a toll you have to pay before passing inside." Remy answered with a smile, crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame.

"Hmm… What do I have to do?" Alison asked with genuine interest, arching a brow.

"A simple kiss will do." Remy answered, somehow managing to keep her voice steady. She grinned at Alison, wondering if she had the guts to do it, though Remy would eventually let her come inside anyway.

"A what?" Alison squeaked slightly, obviously unprepared for the answer. Mimicking Remy, she crossed her arms, careful not to drop the bottle. "Last night I got in without it." She commented, conjuring memories from the last night.

"Excuse me?" Remy asked with a chuckle. "Last night we were making out when we got in. I lowered the price." She explained, with a grin.

Alison felt her stomach sink, giving Remy a pouting, defeated look.

"Fine, stay there in that little hot dress of yours until someone pi—" And, again, Remy didn't get to finish. The blonde practically threw herself at her, sealing her lips with a passionate kiss. The champagne bottle dropped to the ground, somehow managed to survive the fall, and rolled away from the two.

Remy was surprised to find herself kissing back with equal passion. Her hands were on Alison's trembling hips as she pulled her closer, pressing a few more kisses to her jaw line as she gasped for air.

"Hey, you two, take it inside!" An elderly lade shouted from the open doors of the apartment across from Remy's, holding a ladle in an almost threatening manner.

"Let's go." Remy breathed huskily in Alison's ear, brushing a few golden locks away from her face.

"Alright." Alison agreed quietly, her gaze wandering off to the bottle on the floor. "Shouldn't I pick that up first?"

"Told ya, you don't need champagne to get in my pants." And with that, Remy pulled her inside, slamming the door shut behind them.


End file.
